ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Toonami (Southeast Asia)
Toonami is a television channel that launched in Asia on 1 December 2012.Turner launching Toonami across Asia / TBI VisionToonami and Cartoonito to bow in Asia December 1 » Kidscreen It is operated and distributed in Asia by Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific, Inc.http://asiapacific.turner.com/#/brands/toonami which is a subsidiary of Time Warner. It is named after the programming block seen in the U.S,Toonami Makes Its Debut on Screens Around Asia – Anime News Network using the logo introduced in 2004 but with different branded promos. The channel was shut down on 31 March 2018. Toonami's on-air content Toonami is billed as the "ultimate home of the superhero" and "a dedicated destination for action enthusiasts". With content also available on its website, the brand promises a multi-platform experience. Featured action franchises include Young Justice, Dragon Ball Z, and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. The programming line-up also includes Cartoon Network original series such as Generator Rex and Ben 10: Alien Force. The channel is available in English, but with Mandarin Chinese and Thai options in Taiwan and Thailand, respectively.Toonami, Cartoonito Move to Southeast Asia Social media Turner's Asia Pacific MD and Senior VP, Sunny Saha, claims the brand is created "for fans, by fans" and audiences are invited to connect with Toonami via Twitter, Facebook and YouTube where regular video content is shared with an online following. Toonami Asia's YouTube channel is divided into featured playlists. One month after the launch of Toonami, its Facebook page had more than 28,000 likes. Its Twitter feed has 250 subscribers since October 2012. Launch campaign A number of "teaser" videos were created to raise awareness during the launch period. They were filmed in Hong Kong, Jakarta and Kuala Lumpur, and are still available on the Toonami Teasers playlist on YouTube. The majority of the videos are shot in a POV style featuring a mundane situation captured on an amateur video, which then pan out to reveal a spaceship, a robot, a superhero or alien. To kick off Toonami’s launch in January 2013, fans are invited to play an active part in the channel’s origins which centres on NAMI, an artificial lifeform from the future. For an indefinite entry period, viewers must watch a short video and then submit their own ideas as to how to complete the background to NAMI’s story. Writers are advised to provide a submission through the Toonami website,Toonami on what they think the story should be. The winner with the best concept will be produced into an animated clip and a unique comic book.http://www.onscreenasia.com/article/superheroes-gather-in-asia-for-toonami-launch/11656 To aid competition entrants, the following information about NAMI was placed on the contest website. "It is the year 2099 and the world is at the brink of destruction as dark forces spread throughout the planet. Led by an evil villain, the age of heroes is at its end. NAMI, an AI capable of interfacing with other machines is the planets last hope of survival. Her mission; alter the timeline and ensure that the future is not lost. Uploading her Central Processing Unit to a time capsule shaped in the form of a sphere, NAMI sets course to travel 86 years in the past – a milestone in the age of heroes." To further assist, entrants were provided with some question to think about regarding NAMI's backstory: * What happened? Why did the age of heroes end? * Who is the villain or dark force and what are his powers? * What is his origin e.g. born through peoples’ fears or alien to our planet? * What are his goals? * Where does NAMI’s adventure begin and who aids her in her quest? * How did they meet and how will they ensure the future is not lost? * Does the villain enter our timeline and why? * Can NAMI live our ordinary life in our time or must she stay a secret? Toonami kicked off its arrival in Singapore with an event called TOONAMI INCEPTION ’13 on Saturday, 23 February 2013 at *SCAPE. From 1–9 pm, in an all-day, all-play action-packed party, fans were invited to enter a world inhabited by superheroes via illusion art displays and an augmented reality booth. Visitors shot hoops with basketball team, the Singapore Slingers, and got branded with show logos at the Graffiti Zone. There was live hip-hop performances throughout the day, as well as B boys and girls, and music from DJ Adonis and DJ Gravity.http://www.findyourwayinsg.com/superheroes-toonami-inception-13/ TOONAMI INCEPTION '13 then traveled to Manila in the Philippines on 24 March 2013 for a similar event at Eastwood City Central Plaza.http://www.awn.com/news/internet-and-interactive/toonami-ramps-asia-launch NAMI's Story Videos containing the story of the character NAMI have been being released and as of now, 2 are out to the general public and another is on its way. And it has been confirmed that the main hosts of the original American Toonami, TOM and SARA, live in the same universe as NAMI. And that Glenn Bartlett, the man in charge at Toonami (Asia) has shared his interest of having their paths cross in the future.http://toonamifaithful.com/updates-on-nami-from-toonamiasia/ Toonami games There are currently 13 games available on the Toonami Asia website. They are listed under the following sections: Ben 10: Alien Force, Generator Rex, Deltora Quest, Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 and Justice League Unlimited. The Flash games are playable through the browser. Many of these are also available from the Cartoon Network Asia site. Programming *''Bakugan: Battle Brawlers'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Battle Spirits'' *''Ben 10'' *''Beast Saga'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Beyblade: Burst'' (upcoming series) *''Bleach'' *''Chousoku Henkei Gyrozetter'' *''Deltora Quest'' *''Digimon Fusion'' *''Dragon Ball Super'' (Bang Zoom! Entertainment dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1996-2003 Funimation dub) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (Finished Airing) *''Farmkids'' *''Feli & Raffina: The Series'' *''Gaist Crusher'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' *''Gundam Build Fighters'' *''Gundam Build Fighters Try'' *''Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Justice League Action'' (upcoming series) *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight'' *''Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series'' *''Log Horizon'' *''LBX'' *''Marvel Super Hero Adventures'' *''Max Steel'' *''Megas XLR'' *''Metal Fight Beyblade'' *''Mix Master Final Force'' *''Naruto: Shippuden'' *''One Piece'' *''Pokémon'' *''Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon'' *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Smile PreCure!'' *''Sonic Advance: The Series'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''Sonic X'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Season 1–3) *Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Super Hero Squad'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Tenkai Knights'' *''The 99'' *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Transformers: Animated'' *''Transformers: Armada'' *''Transformers: Cybertron'' *''Transformers: Energon'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''Teamwork Illumination'' *''Wakfu'' *''Lego Nexo Knights'' *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' *''Young Justice'' *''Young Justice Invasion'' References External links * Official website * Video clips and Toonami promo content on YouTube * Toonami Asia on Facebook * Toonami Asia on Twitter Category:Singaporean television networks Category:Vietnamese television networks Category:Taiwanese television networks Category:Philippine television networks Category:Indonesian television networks Category:Malaysian television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific Category:Children's television networks